The Perfect Trade
by Ladolcemorte
Summary: “Well, of course Headmaster!” smiled wickedly Malfoy “I came here to propose you a trade…A trade that you won’t be able to refuseDMHG


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any character from the Harry Potter's Books.

So, please don't sue me.

The only things I have are $20 pesos (like 2 dollars), a used gum, 10 clips and 2 pieces of cheese. (Well…it is now 1)

**Synopsis: **When the Magical World is again threatened by Voldemort, extreme measures must be taken in order to have the upper hand, so different kind of trades are made to obtain the latest news about the enemy, no mattering the cost or consequences.

"Y habrás de amar con todo;

eso puedo decírtelo,

eso te ha dicho el hombre con el llanto en los ojos;

que habrás de amar ahora que la muerte se opone,

y que la muerte siempre anhela en su codicia

que le vuelvas la espalda."

**Monólogo del Profeta**

"And you shall love with everything;

I can tell you so,

That has told you the man with tears in his eyes;

That you shall love now that death is opposing you,

As death always yearn in her greed

That you give her your back"

**Monologue of the Prophet**

**The Perfect Trade**

The room of Requirements, the current Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix grew silent as the members stared with open mouths at the dark, cloaked figure that had so easily overcome the multiple and very difficult wards that were put outside the only entrance of the room.

But the most incredible thing about the unwanted 'guest' was that he was not wielding his wand in a defensive stance. Though, the other occupants of the room were almost trembling with stiffness as their knuckles turned white with the pressure that they were exerting upon their wands.

Like liquid dark, one of the members glided through the room like a predator searching for its prey. Seconds later, the identity of the invader was revealed to the astounded members. Blond tresses of hair, accompanied by two cold, dark and calculating grey eyes, focused on Professor Snape, the one who dared to reveal the identity of his dark figure.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a wonderful surprise!" Dumbledore said in his usual calm and jovial manner, and then added "Do you want a lemon drop?"

The handsome young man declined the treat gracefully as he focused his eyes on his mentor and the head of the Slytherin House.

"Mr. Malfoy," hissed Professor Snape in his usual drawl. "To what honor do we owe this unexpected visit? It's long past curfew and, as I think you already know, is not very recommendable that our current Head Boy gives the other students reason to break the school rules… Am I right Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, you are right Professor," answered the blond young man smiling acquiescently. "But I came here with a reason… I can assure you."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy," interrupted the Headmaster, feeling the growing tension between the two Slytherins. "And what reason would that be that has obliged you to come here tonight to the 'wolves den'?"

A slight smile graced the features of the grey eyed young man after hearing those words that, in his opinion were very true.

"I came to make a proposition," drawled the young Slytherin.

"What kind of proposition can a Slytherin give?" Remus Lupin hissed venomously while looking disdainfully at the junior Malfoy.

"A proposition that we ought to hear!" snapped Snape, while sending cold daggers through his coal eyes at the werewolf.

Tonks then slowly took Lupin's hands between hers as she gave him an apologetic smile that was rare upon her face.

"I think that we're all very tired," Dumbledore said sensing the growing displeasure among the members "So, I think you all ought to return to your homes… this reunion has ended."

Minutes later, the members of the Order of the Phoenix exited the room, directing their steps to the forbidden forest where they could apparate to their cozy homes.

And, as Minerva Mcgonagall and Severus Snape were exiting the room, the soft and very well known voice of Headmaster Dumbledore cut through the ominous silence.

"Please Minerva, Severus, we haven't ended our little chat with Mr. Malfoy. Please have a seat".

And after both Heads of the Houses took again a seat Dumbledore said when he saw the other Slytherin that was now silent still standing up:

"Oh, pardon my discourtesy Mr. Malfoy! Please, have a seat!" Dumbledore smiled and then added casually "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, now that we have more privacy… would you like to share with us that proposition you've mentioned earlier?"

"Well, of course Headmaster!" smiled wickedly Malfoy "I came here to propose you a trade…"

"What kind of a trade?" interrupted Mcgonagall with growing worry after seeing the dangerous smile that adorned the young Malfoy's features.

"A trade that you won't be able to refuse; My complete loyalty, an offer to be a spy and to give you all the information I can get in order to help the Order as my mentor, Severus Snape has previously done for so many years.

But, with the big difference that I will be the Dark Lord's right hand, and so I will be trusted with his secrets that not even Professor Snape was capable of prying out.

I'm offering you the victory on a silver platter, the opportunity to finally turn the tables of fate to your favor once more…"

"That sounds incredibly good… maybe even too good to be true, Mr. Malfoy." interrupted Professor Snape. "So, what do we have that is so important to you that you are willing to gamble even your life? Because we both know that, as Slytherins, we only fight for our own purposes, our own wishes, our own wants."

"And more if I'm willing to give my entire loyalty to the Order… when we Slytherins give loyalty to no one that is not ourselves." finished Malfoy with a harsh, cruel laugh. "What would I want? You ask yourselves… What would I want that I'm willing to risk my own life in order to obtain it?

I ask the least you can give me as I will be risking my life… I ask for a life, a sole life in this whole world that will save hundreds and even miles of lives."

"We won't give you the life of Harry Potter! He is too precious to us! He is the only one that can defeat Voldemort!" cried Professor Mcgonagall in a frenetic pace.

He then gave a short, barking laugh "And who said I wanted him?" retorted Malfoy, "He's not worth even an ounce of my blood. I'm not willing to die for him, no matter how much he means to _her_."

And seeing the puzzled expressions of the three elders, he continued.

"The life I want, the sole life I need doesn't belong to the 'Boy Who Lived' or to his red headed sidekick… No, no, no… why would I want them? To kill them myself when I know that many people are willing to spare me the effort?"

"Then, who do you want Mr. Malfoy? Who is the one that deserves the risking of your own life?" Dumbledore asked as the other two occupants of the room awaited the answer with breath. "Who could be important enough to spark the interest of the Slytherin Prince? Who has enough power to force him come here and make that kind of proposal?"

"Hahahaha! I can't believe that you haven't inferred yet," the blond young man said cruelly. "I'm asking for the bane of my existence… the one that has turned my sweet nights into sleepless ones, and the only person that has turned my world upside down more times that I'm willing to count; I'm asking for the sole soul that shares rooms with me… I'm asking for the **perfect trade**: the loyalty and soul of your Head Boy, for the loyalty and soul … of your Head Girl."

A strangled cry then echoed in the silent room.

"Her…mii..o..ne..Gran…ger…?" Minerva Mcgonagall stammered for maybe the first time in many years with a horror stricken face. "Please, No! Albus… say something! Don't let him… No…!" shouted in anguish the poor woman, who dearly loved the young, bushy haired witch who had turned out to be the most powerful witch that Hogwarts had seen in at least a century. "She's too young… too pure."

"Minerva, please…" answered the old Headmaster who appeared much older and much more tired than he was a second ago.

"Albus, I think that for the first time in my life, I agree with Minerva. What Malfoy is asking… it's preposterous, we can't give him Ms. Granger… we don't rule over the lives of other people.

And, although it's obvious that Ms. Granger is not my favorite person in the world, I'm not willing to sell her soul… we don't sell people as objects Albus."

"You are right Severus… you are right, but sometimes small sacrifices must be made in order to achieve the greater good."

"Do you think that selling a life is a **small **sacrifice, Albus? Are you mad or what?" shouted an enraged Minerva. Angry tears cascaded down her cheeks as her frail body trembled like a leaf in winter.

"How much are you willing to risk, Mr. Malfoy? You know that what you are asking is not just any thing; You are asking for a life, and not just any life, but Ms. Granger's life... are you willing to pay the price of such an action?" hissed Snape.

"Yes, sir," Malfoy immediately answered, "I'm willing to pay for every minuscule particle that is her, even if it means paying to the last drop of my blood."

"Such passion enlaced words…" murmured Dumbledore "Such passion that is not very common in young adults such as yourself. Tell me, Draco, what has she done to you?"

A harsh, cruel and cynic laugh burst from Malfoy's lips.

"The impossible, Headmaster, the impossible."

"The impossible…?" asked a puzzled Mcgonagall looking directly at those impassive, grey eyes. "What's the impossible for you, young Malfoy?

"The impossible for young Malfoy, and almost every Slytherin," replied Snape, "is the highest of feelings which is the capacity of love. The capacity to give without expecting anything in return… to love, without wanting or asking to be loved, to love to love." A sad, void laugh escaped young Malfoy's lips.

"Exactly, Professor, exactly… But my feelings are not that pure, that uninterested.

I love her, yes, I really do love her.

But my love is an egoistic one.

I'm not willing to see her give her love to any man that is not me. Nor am I willing to see her reach ecstasy in the arms of another man, while crying his name and not mine.

I can't conform myself with only being the silent witness of her life, because I want to be part of it!" And with extreme passion he added,

"I want to be the father of her children. I want to be the only love of her life.

I want to be the one that will wake up beside her every morning and the one that will give her the kiss of goodnight.

I want to be the only guardian of her qualities and faults…

I want to be that and so, so much more!

And I'm not willing to share her with anybody… she ought to be only **MINE. **Not Krum's, not Weasley's, but mine, only and solely **mine." **Then he gave again another dark, mirthless laugh "If love were an option... Who would choose such an exquisite pain?" he finalized darkly while looking at his 'audience'. "Is that so difficult to understand?"

"Minerva, Severus. Please leave us." Dumbledore said with a pensive look in his blue eyes after hearing such a speech.

"But, Albus…" Mcgonagall squeezed out before Snape closed the door behind them.

No one really knew what transpired behind the oak door that was the entrance to the Room of Requirements, where one of the most powerful wizards of all times and current Headmaster of Hogwarts had a little chat with Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family and renamed Prince of the House of Slytherin. But soon after, it was heard that the Headmaster asked for the presence of Hogwarts' current Head girl, Hermione Jane Granger.

It was a long chat and after, the people who really knew her could see that the innocent toffee haired beauty had drastically changed.

It had not been her manners or her loyalties, but it was something deeper and darker, that was only reflected in her big, expressive, cinnamon eyes.

After such a meeting, she felt that she had been thrown into a big turmoil where a lot of things were confirmed, as she long ago realized they were: where there existed not only the good and bad side, and where the world was not only painted in black and white, but also a multiple variety of shades and color, where good people were not so good, and where bad people were also capable of being good, of being able to love.

But at the time when she discovered those truths, the most recommended action to take was to play aloof, to fake innocence and ignorance.

So, as the most intelligent witch of her era, Hermione Granger was, overall, a practical girl.

And, seeing that the circumstances were changing in her surroundings to more convenient times for her, Hermione, as any other sensible girl, followed again the flow, but unlike seven years ago, this time the young Gryffindor followed her instincts and turned herself into a less innocent, more cunning and a little wicked young woman. And just as that, she coldly analyzed her current situation:

She knew that Ronald Weasley was a good guy, but she also knew that he would never be willing to risk his own life in order to save hers; He had already gladly put it at the disposal of his best friend, Harry James Potter.

So, why love someone that already **adored **another human being that was not she?

Why give her heart to someone that would only say thank you and then put it aside like a useless Christmas Present when she could have a man that was willing to die and go against all his beliefs in order to have her?

Because yes, Dumbledore spoke to her about the little chat he'd had with the young heir of the Malfoy name, and even her Head of House, Professor Mcgonall, rectified the fact and even suggested her that, if she still didn't trust her teacher's words, then she could ask Professor Snape about the whereabouts of that strange meeting, where many surprises were revealed, and new loyalties were created.

Hermione then, didn't doubt anymore about the feelings of Draco Malfoy towards her and 'followed' the orders of the Headmaster for the greater 'good', while at the same time, she followed the orders of her mind… and her heart.

Weeks later, Hermione Granger was ending her relationship at the Great Hall with her long time boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, destroying with this, a friendship forged during seven years of multiple adventures and risks.

And, from the cold, dark ashes of a friendship based on hypocrisies, a new, shy relationship was born between her and the cold and proud Slytherin Prince.

A relationship that seemed to progress with every shaky, nervous breath she took in the presence of the "buyer" of her life, body and soul.

Because she was willing to be conquered by the extremely handsome Slytherin, she was willing to love and be loved by her grey eyed fallen angel.

She had given her entire consent since the first moment she knew who her "buyer" was, and only she knew that she would have given freely her life even without having been ordered by the Headmaster because yes, she loved the Slytherin ferret since the first moment she had laid eyes on his deep gray eyes almost seven years ago.

Also, as the most intelligent witch of her era, if the arrangement hadn't been of her liking, she would've easily found a way to rat out of it… as simple as that.

But no one, save her and maybe her soon-to-be lover, would know about the unbelievable truth.

All of her pals thought her to be an innocent, weak Gryffindor that was nothing sans her friends. But in fact, she never did care about what other people thought about her.

The world was not going to eat her alive as many people supposed it was going to happen after the destruction of the Golden Trio… No, no, no … she was going to eat the world by pieces, and damn her if she was not going to enjoy it while she could!

She was not meeting her demise. In fact, all of her wildest dreams were coming true!

Not so many months later, before graduation, it was common to see the ex-member of the Golden Trio wrapped in the arms of the blond haired Slytherin Prince.

And at the day of graduation, it was no surprise when the young Gryffindor Princess, carried in her slim, dainty hand, a beautiful and obviously expensive engagement ring that shined beautifully against the lights of the Great Hall, where the Dance of Graduation and of Victory against Voldemort was held and, where a beautiful brown haired beauty was happily spinning and laughing in the arms of her lover, her blond haired and very handsome, dark prince in shining armor.

Blue eyes then twinkled in the moonlight while the Headmaster of Hogwarts whispered sweet nothingness into Professor Mcgonagall's ear, while Professor Snape looked intently at the new couple, not believing what his eyes had seen developing through the last months but, after a little thinking, finally realizing the reality of all.

Where young Gryffindors were not as innocent as people may think them to be and, where unfeeling and cold Slytherins were capable of love.

"Undoubtedly… young Mr. Malfoy asked for the Perfect Trade", he humorously mused while exchanging a knowing glance with the old coot also known as Dumbledore.

**Author's Note: **I want to give special thanks to Tuna, who kindly shared her opinion over the fic and even added some things that really improved the fic and to Spirit, who was sweet enough as to also accept being my editor.

Also, special thanks to my lovely chérie and sister: Caro. Who also volunteered to edit and check my humble fic. Giving her much appreciated opinion in the process and lifting my spirits into thinking that my fic was not completely unworthy.

I'm REALLY THANKFUL GIRLS! Without you, I don't know what would have happened to my poor baby… (Sniffs)

So well …

**Please R & R!**

**Let me know about yourselves, comments and flames! **

**Luv ya**

**Carla**


End file.
